Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Kickstart 2k14: Tri-Town Show Down
The Tri-Town Show Down kickstart was Gaia Online's seventh kickstart event. Overview Event timeline *September 2 :Announcement - Tri-Town Show Down begins :Kickstart - Tri-Town Show Down begins *September 4 :Announcement - Tri-Town Show Down donate reminder *September ?? :Unlocked an Animal item *September 12 :Announcement - Tri-Town Show Down donate reminder :Unlocked a Human item *September 14 :Kickstart - Tri-Town Show Down ends Announcements admin |content1 = Greetings, Gaians! I'm super excited to inform you about a fun new initiative we've just begun for the Newbie Supporting & Training Guild event! From now until September 13th, 11:59 PM PST we'll be running a donation drive to help fund the Gaian-run event, the Tri-Town Show Down. Up to 50% of all gold contributed can be donated to the Newbie Supporting & Training Guild to help pay for prizes and, of course, newbie support! In case you weren't aware, this amazing guild helps new Gaians learn the site, understand how to use it, and helps them get off to a fabulous start here on Gaia! So, are you feeling generous? Then please contribute to the donation drive to earn some fabulous rewards, and help support a noble Gaian cause! Feeling like supporting in other ways? Then join the Gaian-run event which is going on right now! To join, simply head over the the Newbie Supporting & Training Guild and check out the event information! The Tri-Town Show Down Gaian-run event ends September 14, 2014 so don't delay! Support the Cause! Check Out The Event! |title2 = |content2 = Greetings, Gaians! This is just a friendly reminder that our donation drive to help fund the Gaian-run event, the Tri-Town Show Down, ends September 13th, 11:59 PM PST. But you still have time to donate! Remember, up to 50% of all gold contributed can be donated to the Newbie Supporting & Training Guild to help pay for prizes and, of course, newbie support! In case you weren't aware, this amazing guild helps new Gaians learn the site, understand how to use it, and helps them get off to a fabulous start here on Gaia! So, are you feeling generous? Then please contribute to the donation drive to earn some fabulous rewards, and help support a noble Gaian cause! Feeling like supporting in other ways? Then join the Gaian-run event which is going on right now! To join, simply head over the the Newbie Supporting & Training Guild and check out the event information! The Tri-Town Show Down Gaian-run event ends September 14, 2014 so don't delay! Check Out The Event! Support the Cause! |title3 = |content3 = Greetings, Gaians! This is just a friendly reminder that our donation drive to help fund the Gaian-run event, the Tri-Town Show Down, ends September 13th, 11:59 PM PST. But you still have time to donate! Remember, up to 50% of all gold contributed can be donated to the Newbie Supporting & Training Guild to help pay for prizes and, of course, newbie support! In case you weren't aware, this amazing guild helps new Gaians learn the site, understand how to use it, and helps them get off to a fabulous start here on Gaia! So, are you feeling generous? Then please contribute to the donation drive to earn some fabulous rewards, and help support a noble Gaian cause! Feeling like supporting in other ways? Then join the Gaian-run event which is going on right now! To join, simply head over the the Newbie Supporting & Training Guild and check out the event information! The Tri-Town Show Down Gaian-run event ends September 14, 2014 so don't delay! Check Out The Event! Support the Cause!}} Event conclusion The Global Rewards tier was reached. Criticism & Compliments Event Items Personal rewards Gaians where able to donate sums Gold to the Reward tier to receive personal rewards which in turn contributed to the global rewards. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Global rewards Free Grants * * Achievements *Newbie Helper Achievement - You've donated 10 billion gold to the Tri-Town Showdown donation drive! *Newbie Hero Achievement - You've donated 150 billion gold to the Tri-Town Showdown donation drive! Kickstart tier Additional info Trivia * See also * Kickstart items References External links * Landing page Tri-Town Show Down * Guild The Newbie Supporting & Training Guild ★ Tri-Town Showdown! - The NSTG's mission is to provide a safe and educational environment for the fostering of newbies to productive Gaians. Grant Links * Animal Towny Hat * Towny Hat Announcement forum Gaia Community Discussions forum Category:Summer event Category:Kickstart event Category:2014 Event